Midnight at Hospital
by Lollipop26
Summary: Pada saat pulang menjenguk sahabatnya, terjadi sesuatu pada Alois, apakah itu? Baca Fic ini ya    My first fic in kuroshitsuji, please read, enjoy, and review my story


Hallo aku Lollipop26, kalian bisa memanggilku Lolly, ini adalah fic pertamaku dalam Kurotshitsuji… Aku ga terlalu ngerti soal kuroshitsuji, jadi maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan, I hope you like it, and please always enjoy, read and review my story…

* * *

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Midnight at Hospital

* * *

Hallo, aku Alois Trancy, sekarang aku sedang turun dari mobilku yang diparkirkan di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di London, dengan mambawa serangkai bunga mawar, aku berjalan santai menuju tempat yang kutuju, yaitu kamar 127. Buat apa aku ke sana? Tentu saja, untuk menjenguk, menjenguk sahabatku yang sedang sakit, Ciel Phantomhive, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Setelah didepanku menunjukan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 127, aku mengetuk pintu itu, dan mendengar kata, "Masuk…" dari pintu tersebut. Aku pun masuk dan menyapa orang yang ada di dalam, "Hai Ciel, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku dengan semangat, sambil menaruh bunga yang kubawa di meja dekat kasurnya.

"Hei Alois, kenapa kamu baru kesini?" sahut pria berambut biru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, banyak urusan…" kataku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di kamar itu, "Gimana keadaan kamu?"

"Baik! Kamu tidak lihat, besok aku sudah pulang!" sahutnya dengan semangat, akupun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Besok aku akan kembali, maaf ya aku hanya sebentar aku besok harus bangun pagi…." Jawabku sambil melihat ke arah jam yang tertempel di tanganku.

"Yah? Cepet banget ya? Ya udah deh, tapi ingat! Tepati janjimu, aku enggak ada teman, Lizzy sedang liburan bersama keluarganya, Sebastian, dia hanya ke sini pada saat pagi dan sore… huh!" keluhnya.

"Ck… Kasian, ya udalah, masa harus ditemenin terus, aku aja ga harus ada Claude… Ya udah deh, daah.." sahutku sambil berjalan, dia hanya tersenyum melihatku keluar, aku jadi sedikit begidik dengannya, ada apa sih? Kok jadi suka senyam-senyum gitu? Biasanyakan jutek tu orang…

Aku tetap berjalan santai di lorong rumah sakit yang gelap karena larutnya malam, tetapi tiba-tiba ada semilir angin di sekitar pundakku, yang membuat aku sedikit takut.

"Hmm… Sebaiknya aku mempercepat jalanku…" gumamku mempercepat jalanku, tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkanku, sebuah teriakan.

"Aaau! Sakiiit!" suara perempuan yang melengking itu terdengar dari bawahku, akupun reflek melihat kea rah bawahku, dan kagetnya aku.

"K-k-kamu Si-siapa?" kataku dengan nada yang ketakutan, jelaslah, dibawahku sekarang ada seorang berpakaian suster berambut putih panjang, dan bermuka seram.

"Kamu menyakiti tanganku… Aku suster Hannah, meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan karena kamu telah menginjak kakiku, kamu harus menanggung akibatnya…" katanya dengan nada dingin, membuatku semakin bergetar, tetapi aku sedikit heran.

"H-hanah? S-seperti salah satu nama pelayan di rumahku…" kataku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Sekarang, kamu menyamakan aku dengan pelayanmu, kamu pikir Hannah hanya ada satu, misalkan saja Hannah Montana…" katanya dengan nada yang sama, tiba-tiba… dia memegang kakiku, tangannya dingin, seperti orang yang terkurung dalam antartika selama berhari-hari.

"Gyaaa! Mau ngapain kamu tangan es! Jangan Mendekat, a-atau…" aku masih berfikir dengan kata-kataku yang terakhir.

"Atau apa?" Dia malah berbicara dengan nada yang mengancam, sambil menunjukan mukanya yang penuh dengan air merah, maksudku darah.

"Aku lariiii!" aku mulai mengankat kakiku dengan cepat, tetapi dia malah menempel, dan memegangi kakiku.

"Kamu ga bisa kabur dariku, pria berambut pirang…" jawabnya sambil tertawa seram.

"Toloong! Aku ga mau matiii! Please, jangan bawa aku ke alammu, aku masih pengen hidup!" Aku sudah panic setelah mati.

"Heh! Kau kira hanya itu, aku akan merebusmu, di atas air panas, bersama wortel dan bawang, dipadukan dengan garam dan merica, hmmm… pasti enak ya…" katanya sambil menjilat seluruh bagian bibirnya dengan perlahan, itu membuatku meneguk ludahku sendiri.

"Lau!" Teriaknya, dan datanglah, apa lagi ini? Vampir, Oh My! Apa inikah akhir hayatku, dihabisi para hantu rumah sakit?

"Iya…" jawabnya dengan tenang, "Aku ingin kamu menghabiskan darah pria ini! Aku ingin memakannya!" kata suster bernama Hannah itu dengan nada lapar.

"Maaf, aku sekarang sudah masuk ke GMP, Ghost Meat Power." Jawabnya.

"Hmmm… Kalian hantu lapar ya?" aku bertanya seberani mungkin.

"Iya, kami lapar akan manusia, sudah dua kali natalan, dan dua kali tahun baruan, kita tidak menikmati manusia… Gigi kami serasa gatal…" katanya, heiii! Jangan aku manusianya!

"Gigi kamu gatal gara-gara jarang sikat gigi Hannah!" kata Lau dengan nada datarnya.

"Jangan umbar aib!" jawab singkat suster itu, selagi mereka berdebat, akupun mengendap-ngendap pergi, setelah aku rasa cukup jauh, akupun berlari menuju tempat parkir. Tapi aku menabrak seseorang, "Maaf…" reflekku.

"Tuan, ayo kita kembali, Tuan Ciel menunggumu." Seperti suara yang kukenal, hmmm… Claude ya? Pada saat aku melihat ke atas ternyata itu benar.

"Claude! My Butler! My Saviour!" jawabku dengan mata yang berbinar, dia hanya menarikku dengan tangannya.

Pada saat aku berjalan mengikutinya, dia berhenti secara mendadak, dan memelukku, "Tuan, jangan pergi lagi, aku sangat khawatir…" dan tiba-tiba leherku sedikit nyeri.

Akupun mendorongnya dan berkata, "Claude! Kamu kenapa sih? Kamu MAHO hah?" aku bertanya dengan nada yang kaget.

Aku semakin kaget ketika dia menunjukan taring tajam yang berada di deretan giginya, mimpi apa sih aku kemarin malam, sampai butlerku sendiri berubah jadi drakula.

Ketika aku mundur-mundur, aku menabrak lagi, aduh! Siapa lagi sih nih, banyak banget cobaannya abis jenguk sahabatku ajaa, "Ayo lari!" Ah! Dia Sebastian, butler dari Ciel, tapi saat dia menarikku secara tiba-tiba tanganku sakit, seperti tertusuk duri, dan semuanya gelap.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan, "Gyaaaaaaaa!" aku meneriakan sebuah teriakan yang merupakan batas maksimal dari suaraku. Jelas aku kaget, sekarang di depanku ada perempuan berambut kuning yang sedang memelototiku.

"Lizzy?" aku menyoba menenangkan diriku.

"Hallo Alois! Mau makan?" katanya sambil menunjukan mangkuk yang sepertinya berisi sebuah salad. Tapi dimana aku?

"Haha… tadi ekspresinya lucu sekali!" kata Grell tertawa puas.

"Hei, Alois! Kenapa kamu tadi malam? Para dokter menemukanmu di tengah lorong dengan keadaan pisang…" kata Lizzy dengan muka heran.

"Pingsan kali…" kata Ciel dengan muka menahan tawa, "Sepertinya dia terlalu trauma dengan hantu di rumah sakit."

"Tuan Alois, kamu mau? Ini sup daging manusia, dengan wortel dan bawang yang dipadukan dengan merica dan garam?" kata Hannah dengan wajah seramnya, sudah kukira aku DIKERJAI.

"Hannaaah! Beraninya!" sahutku dengan nada yang kesal.

"Apa?" kataya sambil menunjukan muka yang sama dengan wajah yang kemarin malam aku lihat.

"I-iya…" aku mengangguk, aku akui dia terkadang menakutkan.

"Itulah hukuman sahabat Ciel Phantomhive yang satu ini, yang hanya sebentar menjenguk Ciel Phantomhive!" kata Ciel sambil memulai memakan supnya.

"Hei! Pantas saja kemarin kamu senyam-senyum gitu?" jawabku, dan dia hanya menjaga imagenya yang sedang memakan sup.

"Ciel? Lain kali, ajak aku ya kalau mau ngisengin Alois…" kata Lizzy dengan semangat.

"Siip!" kata Ciel mengacungkan jempolnya, dasaar.

"Awaas ya kalian!" sahutku sambil mengepalkan tanganku, dan mereka menjawab….

"APA?" secara bersamaan dengan muka seram masing-masing.

"I-iya…" akupun sedikit menyuap supku dengan wajah pasrah.

Selesai

* * *

Selesai juga^^

Maaf kalau garing ya^^

Aku juga mau minta maaf ya, bagi yang suka Alois, aku buat Alois jadi penakut, terus yang suka Claude, maaf juga ya, abisnya Claude jadi dibilang maho, hehe… Sama Ciel aku buat agak OOC, jadi suka senyum gitu.

Please Read, Review and always enjoy my story^^


End file.
